Card-Jitsu
Card-Jitsu can be played in the Dojo. To get there, go to the Dojo Courtyard and enter the doors. On your first visit, you must talk to Sensei. He will explain what to do, as well as giving you a starter pack. battling Sensei in Card Jitsu, and getting OWNED! Sensei is using an 11 ranked card.]] Play attacked by a ninja!]] Once you have the cards, go to a mat. Hopefully another player will be there to play you, if not, wait or change worlds. The aim of the game is to beat your opponent by collecting Card-Jitsu cards. Only certain cards will beat others, via the form of Rock Paper Scissors. Also using everyday elements and applying logic: *Fire beats Snow *Snow beats Water *Water beats Fire Once you have an oppenent, you will be taken to the arena. You will bow. You then have 20 seconds to choose a card. If you fail to choose a card, one will automatically be selected after 20 seconds. Once you both chosen a card, they are revealed. Then winner keeps the card. Remember that: *Fire beats Snow *Snow beats Water *Water beats Fire However, in the event of similar types of cards being drawn, the card with the highest number wins. If the numbers also match, then no-one wins that round. The Power Cards The Power Cards are slightly different to normal cards. They have the highest values and have a special power. A few of them (for the next round only) low value cards to beat high value cards of the same style. I.e, a 2 to beat a 9. Some also creates an opposite effect for cards.I.e,Ice beats fire. Winning There are two ways to win Card-Jitsu. Firstly, you can have the same type of card (such as Snow), but three in different colours, such as Red, Blue and Green. Alternitavely, you can oen of each card, in different colours. You can also see how to win by mousing over the question mark (?) in a game. Actions When you win a round, your penguin might perform an action. They are as follows. *Ice: Your penguin hits the opponent with a snowball. *Water: Your penguin hits the opponent with a water balloon. *Fire: Your penguin squirts hot sauce at the other penguin's feet. Different effects happen when lv. 10 cards win. *Ice: A mound of snow falls, followed by 2 trees. Your penguin slides down and knocks over the opponent. *Water: Your penguin shoots the other with a jet of water from a fire hose. *Fire: Your penguin breaks out a jackhammer and uses it. The opponent grasps their ears. Rewards After winning a certain number of games, you will be rewarded with a belt. * White Belt - receieved after winning 5 games. * Yellow Belt - recieved after winning a further 10 games. * Orange Belt - recieved after winning a further 15 games. * Green Belt - recieved after winning a further 20 games. * Blue Belt - recieved after winning a further 25 games. * Red Belt - recieved after winning a further 30 games. * Purple Belt - recieved after winning a further 35 games. * Brown Belt - recieved after winning a further 40 games. * Black Belt - recieved after winning a further 45 games. To become a Ninja, you must beat Sensei after winning a Black belt. But beating Sensei isn't that easy as he has cards never seen in the deck that he gives you. There are Level 11 cards and the rare Level 12 which is rarely seen. Sensei also seems to be rigged as when you play agaisnt him he always picks the card that wins. He also can win with 2 cards. Trivia * In one of the issues in the Penguin Times if you clicked that letters that formed "NINJA" in a headline of an article, a pop-up stone will come up saying: "Fire, Water and Stone are your journey's begininngs." This obviusy reffers to Card-Jitsu and simply was a clue about the upcoming game.